


The morning after

by Jredbaron96



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jredbaron96/pseuds/Jredbaron96
Summary: Dipper awakes after a long night to find himself with unexpected company.





	1. Chapter 1

The gentle breeze being created by the slow rotations of the ceiling fan was not the main cause of Dipper's awakening, but it served to bring his mind from the dream space back to terra firma. The dreams he had engaged in weren't very memorable, the faint wisps of perceived sights and sounds only barely registered as echoes in his rapidly fading short term memory. With their disappearance however came more unpleasant sensations; a pulsating pain behind his forehead, a growing desire to keep his eyes tightly shut despite normal functions demanding he open them and fully awaken. Like driving through a crowd of protesters he forced them open and immediately regretted it. 

There was only a single source of light in the room, coming in from a window that was very much like the others that lined the fourth floor of his brick built dorm building. It brought with it illumination that primarily came in the form of a ray of light that angled down from the window to cascade on the wooden floor, but in general the light permeated throughout the room, allowing Dipper to guess that it was probably past ten 'o' clock. He blinked, allowing darkness to temporarily overcome his vision, and although a part of his mind demanded that he keep them shut, a more powerful voice forced him to reopen them. His eyelids rose and the ceiling fan greeted him again. It's blades turned, most likely on the lowest setting judging by the slow pace of it's rotation. For a moment Dipper was content to just watch the blades move, his still half-asleep mind easily distracted and mesmerized.

But as his mind slowly returned to it's normal higher level functions, the sensory receptors across his body, from toe to the tip of his head, began firing their neurons again. The information came in waves, like he was standing on a beach and more and more waves began to lap at his calves, but instead of retreating simply kept rising as his mind came into full realization of what his current situation. First to come was the sensation of touch. His chest felt both bare and covered at the same time. He could feel his abdomen was exposed to the open air but everything wast and below was covered, he presumed in a blanket. His upper chest on the other hand was warm, and felt heavy, like something was lying on top of it. Without moving to look down he couldn't quite place what it was.

His right arm was thrown back above his head, laying on the pillow, curving around his head. He realized he had probably fallen asleep looking like this, mouth agape and snoring like a sad sack. For the briefest of moments he was thankful that no one had seen him like this, but as his left arm began speaking to his mind again, he felt a familiar sensation from his forearm to his finger tips. He could feel the touch of warm skin along his palm, his fingertips draping over the side of something to brush against something fleshy and tender. Before he moved his head to look however, he inhaled, his nostrils taking in the scent of the room. As usual there was a faint mustiness associated with having just moved into the room three weeks ago; hence why he lay on a mattress on the floor rather than a bed frame. There was more though; alcohol, emitting from his own lips most likely, but stronger than he expected. And then there was the odor of humanity, sweat and flesh mingling and close by. 

Dipper's mind slowly began to awaken to the full reality of his current predicament. The warmth on his chest, the touch of his hands, the smell. With almost reluctant hesitation, he raised his neck, a few nearly inaudible pops of protest from the muscles there who had spent the previous hours laying flatly on the pillow. His eyes looked down, raising his head up enough he could see the rises of his feet from underneath the blue and gray wool blanket. But far more distracting and demanding of his attention were the two figures far closer to his vision. So close in fact they rested on his upper chest and Dipper's arm cradled one of them close by. Locks of hair, chestnut on his left that pressed against his left breast, while flowing hazel strands splayed out over the right side of the bed.

The breath that formed in Dipper's lungs crawled to his throat but did not escape his lips, instead his eyes widened and his mind sprang into full comprehension like someone had dunked him in ice cold water. Two lean, fair skinned forms lay beside him, resting their heads against his chest, their arms wrapping around him and each other, still fast asleep based on the lack of movement, and the now apparent gentle breaths on the center of his upper torso. Dipper's eyelids pulled back in surprise as he realized the bodies that lay with him bore striking similarities to his own. The blanket that covered his own lower wast did the same for the two others. They both lay on their sides, and as Dipper examined them further a growing sense of dread began to seep into his mind.

The gentle rises of the right one's chest pressed against the side of his body, and as he gazed further he could make out the gentle feminine features even with the blanket, softly draped over her hips, while above her pale skin glistened in the soft beams of sunlight, her head resting gently against his chest, face the picture of content while she inhaled and exhaled softly, one hand draped over his body. For the briefest of moments, Mabel seemed to stir from her slumber, but the offer of further rest was too much for her mind to ignore, and apart from some silent twitches of cheek and finger, she remained still.

The figure to Dipper's left also stirred, shifting gently but remaining in it's general position. With growing realization Dipper made out the features of the figure, the small nose, round cheeks and lack of facial hair on his chin, the arms that wrapped around Dipper's chest and legs that interlocked with his own. Dipper realized that his arm cradled Tyrone much like one would hold their lover close, warmth of their bodies intermixing for mutual benefit. A shiver crept up Dipper's spine that he barely suppressed, part of his brain telling him not to move so not to disturb the ones that shared his bed. Avoid disturbing the slumber of his two best friends, who lay with him naked on his own bed. 

Something screamed in Dipper's mind, something loud and primal, full of shock and fury that was tempered only by the confines of his skull. A wave of memories came crashing in, nothing solid or substantial, but flashes and occasional blurs of events and incidents. Dipper suppressed a groan as he recollected the previous night's events. A dozen bottle tops or more pressed against his lips, a burning sensation down his throat. Hands grappled with his own and pulled him along, down streets and into places where the lights were dim, the music loud, and the liquor cheap. Laughter loud in his ear, words slurred beyond comprehension but still eliciting giggles and snorts. At one point or another it had simply stopped, and all Dipper could remember was fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, and then with disturbingly clear sight he could see what came next, and it made him wince. A celebration of their shared 21st birthday that had gotten so radically out of control.

What had he done? 

It was frighteningly clear just by looking down but he tried to avoid coming to that conclusion, even if it was starting him in the face, practically laughing at him. Look at high and mighty Dipper, so smart, so clever, so inquisitive, but put a few drinks in him and next thing you know he's in bed with his two best friends, laughing and moving and not remembering a thing when it was all said and done. The evidence of it all was so plain and obvious the more he tried to ignore the more prominent it became, until he was standing in front of a mountain and it was daring him to try to avoid coming to grips with reality. 

Mabel and Tyrone didn't move at all save for the the soft escape of breath that came with every exhale. As Dipper glanced down he could see how utterly peaceful they looked, seemingly oblivious to the nature of their acts, most likely to remain that way until they rose from their sleep. Part of Dipper urged him to wake them up, so they could rise and all deal with the consequences of their poor decisions. But as the looked down, felt the soft brush of their breath against his chest, the gentle rise of their bosom as each slept in tranquility. No, they deserved rest. A bit more time of peace before they had to awaken and face the reality.

Little did Dipper know that when they awoke, they wouldn't share his shame.


	2. Facing reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the Morning After

To Dipper's frustration, the water coming from the shower head was not enough to drown him. It splashed down his face, streams of droplets running down his skin, snaking around the contours of his face and upper chest. His skin was slick by now, with excess water splashing down onto the shower floor, running down into the drain. Dipper wished he could follow; anything to get away from here, to just...disappear. 

Despite turning the water to it's coldest possible setting, Dipper felt incredibly hot. His skin felt incredibly warm, his breath labored, and his mind a swarm of uncontrollable thoughts that tormented him. He shut his eyes as tight as he could, as though he could simply pop out of existence. Anything was better than facing what lie behind the bathroom door. Dipper threw his hands to his face, a wet slap as his palms met his cheeks. He had a hard time just thinking straight. Every recent memory since waking up had been replaying in his mind, swirling around like a tornado in his mind. It was maddening. 

Dipper ran one hand through his soaked hair. Curly chestnut locks curled around his fingers, the shampoo slick and soapy that slowly dripped down his forehead and ears. Small clumps of it slid off his scalp and plopped to the shower floor, quickly dissipating in the stream of water that splashed around his feet and led to the drain. Dipper normally didn't take long showers. Sometimes after a long or stressful day he would relax in the stream of warm water, but the majority of the time he bathed he was in and out, taking care of business then returning to his daily routine. But now he never wanted to leave the confines of the bathroom.

Dipper suppressed a groan as he recalled the worst moment of his life, the point where both his brother and and sister had finally awoken from their slumber, joining Dipper in the stunning realization that not only were they sharing the same bed, they were without a single article of clothing. The awkward stares that followed could almost physically be felt by Dipper, made worse by the fact that Tyrone and Mabel kept glancing at one another and then at Dipper at the same time. In a panic, the confused sibling had risen and rapidly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing desperately at a not-so-fresh set of clothes on a nearby chair before slamming the door behind him. It had been almost 15 minutes before he finally turned on the faucet. 

He could barely stomach the looks Tyrone and Mabel had given him. He could see the confusion clearly etched into their faces as they stared at him, shared glances reflectively what was surely feelings of disgust. The fact that they both seemed to be riding the same train of thought only made it worse for Dipper; what if they thought this was all his fault? What if they were both now wondering how Dipper had gotten them both into bed, minus their clothes. Such an idea seemed beyond ludicrous, but the young man trying to drown himself in the shower couldn't rule anything out any more. Not since he had woken up after sleeping with his twin brother and sister.

Dipper visibly shuddered with the thought. He couldn't believe it. Something gnawed at him, crawled underneath his skin and made him want to shiver and scratch at the same time. Every time the faces of Tyrone and Mabel crossed his mind he nearly winced. On more than one occasion did he clasp his hands over his ears and wish that he would just wake up. Wake up and find out this was all just a crazy, insane dream. But he didn't wake up. And when he opened his eyes, the shower head stared back emotionlessly. 

Waves of memories washed over him as his mind recovered from the intoxication that had dominated the previous night. Each time one wave hit him his would close his eyes and try to forget, but that only made it worse. It was like trying to hold back a tsunami by himself. He could never hope to, but his heart insisted that he do so. To simply accept what had happened and try to move on was unthinkable.

Dipper let loose a soft groan as the water washed out the last bits of shampoo from his hair. His brother and sister, his best friends! His family. And now apparently, on the list of people he had fucked. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, Dipper concluded glumly. Then there was a knock at the door.

Dipper froze. The shower was still going, but despite the rushing water and the splashing of droplets on his skin, the young Pines male could clearly make out the noise of knuckles on wood as it was repeated a second time. Then the voice came, which caused a shiver to creep up Dipper's spine. 

“Dip? You in there?”

The voice was feminine, one Dipper could recognize anywhere. Mabel. Dipper felt the pace of his heart beat quickly increase, and a knot in his stomach formed. No, he wasn't ready for this. He couldn't possibly face them right now. If Mabel expected a reply, she did not get one.

The young Pines woman was persistent however. Another knock on the door came. “Dipper, come on, you've been in there forever.”

It was true. But Dipper was totally fine with remaining in the shower stall; in fact he was perfectly okay with spending the rest of his life in the shower, never emerging to face the harsh reality that lay behind the wooden door to his apartment. How could he? How could he face Tyrone and Mabel, meet their gaze, which was surely be as awkward and uneven as his own? The last thing he wanted in the world was to face the consequences of last night. 

Mabel had other planes, it seemed.

“If you don't hurry up and finish, I'm coming in there.”

Panic flashed through Dipper's mind and body. The idea of being caught naked in the shower by his twin, especially after the nightmare that he was still coming to grips with, was terrifying. Dipper considered briefly exiting the shower just to lock the door, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. With a wave of nausea washing over him, Dipper concluded he would have to face his siblings eventually. That thought frightened him, but as he glumly weighed his options he realized he had little choice. Life, it seemed, had conspired against him, and he felt helpless.

Dipper took one last look at the water as it escaped down the drain, wishing he could follow suit.

“Okay,” He said loud enough to be heard over the shower, “I'm done.” 

He shut off the cascade of water and peeled back the curtain, grabbing his towel and began to dry himself off. The fabric against his skin was soft, warm to the touch,and normally a sensation he enjoyed, but he scarcely noticed it, the thought lost amid a whirlwind of anxiety as he pondered just what on earth he was going to doe when he finally saw Tyrone and Mabel again. Panic? Say nothing and hope they chose to do the same? The idea of simply ignoring last night and moving on with their lives had a certain appeal to it, but Dipper wasn't sure that was possible.

With great reluctance, Dipper lifted his feet and stepped out of the shower, finishing his pat down with the towel until all the major drops of water were gone from his skin. His clothes lay discarded before him on the tiled floor, and as he lifted them up he frowned. The faint but noticeable stench of alcohol was on them, causing Dipper's already annoying head throbs to slightly intensify. More alarming was the familiar musky scent of a person, more than just his own smell though. Dipper suppressed the desire to toss the clothes away, deciding it was better to wear slightly used clothes than appear naked before his siblings, yet again, and especially in light of recent events. 

Once his clothes were on, Dipper paused once more. The door handle seemed to stare at him, as though daring Dipper to leave the relative safety of the bathroom. Once again the temptation to stay in the room and avoid facing his siblings resurfaced. For a moment he considered simply locking the door, preventing Mabel from entering. But he had grown up with his twin sister, and knew that she would remain at the door for as long as she needed to if she put her heart to it. 

Dipper sighed. There was no way getting out of this.

With an uncomfortable sensation creeping through his body, he slowly reached forward and twisted the door knob, opening the door.

Mabel and Tyrone stood outside, Mabel up front with Tyrone in reserve. To Dipper's relief they were both clothed, but seeing their faces made Dipper want to slam the door back shut. It took a major surge of willpower to avoid doing just that. He struggled to meet their gazes, but managed that as well.

Mabel looked rather serious and determined, as though had Dipper not opened the door she was ready to break it down. He didn't doubt that. Tyrone, to Dipper's surprise, looked more concern, his eyes studying Dipper carefully, as though making sure his twin brother wasn't hurt.

There was an awkward silence as the trio stood there, Mabel seeming to study Dipper intently as though trying to see if he was hiding something. Dipper for his part wasn't sure how to react. He nervously rubbed his arm with his other hand and made a half hearted gesture towards the bathroom. “I'm done.” He mumbled. “If you want to shower go ahead.”

“Dipper, are you okay?” Mabel asked.

Mabel's question cut through Dipper's awkwardness like a hot knife through butter. It caught him off guard and he couldn't resist widening his eyes at Mabel. Normally cheerful and bright Mabel had been replaced it seemed, with a new sister far more determined and serious.

Dipper honestly didn't know how to respond. He tried to find the right words and instead discovered that he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling. Shame seemed to be in ample supply, along with guilt and embarrassment. But for some reason Mabel didn't seem to be looking for any of that. It seemed more like she was trying to figure out why Dipper was acting the way he was.

Which he of course found puzzling. How could she not figure out why he was so uneasy? Dipper found himself wondering how on earth Mabel was standing before him and meeting his gaze unwaveringly, as though not at all concerned with what had transpired the night before. Maybe she was suppressing it?

“I'm fine.” Dipper said reflexively. A total and outright lie. “I mean, I-”

Mabel cocked her head to her side. “Well, what is it bro-bro?”

Dipper couldn't fathom how collected Mabel seemed to be. Tyrone himself looked fairly put together other than the concern etched on his face. Did they not remember last night? 

That thought stuck with him. What if that was the case? What if they truly didn't recall last night? But then how did either of them explain waking up naked next to Dipper, himself unclothed. 

Perhaps they really didn't realize what had happened. Maybe they had come up with some other explanation for why they were naked. Maybe that's why they were so confused over Dippers reaction. It was an unusual theory, but nothing about last night had been 'usual'.

“I mean-” Dipper began, but found out he wasn't sure what to say. “I mean, I just-”

Mabel's expression changed form on of determination to sharing Tyrone's concern. “Dip, if you're not feeling well, maybe you should lay down.”

“Yeah bro,” Tyrone chimed in, “I can get you some water or something...”

“Guys, I mean I just-” Dipper tried to find the right words, but his speech center seemed to be running on fumes. “Well I mean, do you guys remember what happened last night?”

Mabel blinked. “Of course.”

Dipper froze once more. So they did know. They did realize the travesty that had occurred last night. But then why were they so calm and collected, so concerned about Dipper's well being rather than the sin they had all partaken in? “But, if you-”

“Dip, calm down.” Mabel said, almost affectionately. “You look like you're on the verge of a freakout.”

Again, Dipper was stunned. “Of course I am!” He said, louder than he intended to. Tyrone visibly recoiled, and Dipper bit his tongue. “I mean, really, come on guys, last night...”

“Dipper,” Mabel said, her voice smooth and even, “What happened last night, it's not really...”

“It's not really what?” Dipper asked suddenly, his own eyes widening. “What do you mean...”

“I mean it's not really, well, I think you're overreacting.” Mabel said.

Dipper stared at his twin sister, baffled by her suggestion that sleeping with his siblings was not, in fact, a gross violation of natural law. 

“It's not-” Dipper mumbled.

“I mean really,” Mabel said, trying to form a smile that she was so famous for, “We had a few drinks, things got a little crazy, and we had a little, well, personal time. It's not so bad really...” She said, glancing back at Tyrone for support, who quickly nodded. 

“Right,” The Pines triplet said. “We just...had some fun, that's all.”

Had some fun? Dipper thought. Were they being serious?  
“Guys, you're not really-” Dipper began. His head was swirling again. Mabel and Tyrone's nonchalance about this whole affair was starting to disturb Dipper greatly. He felt his heart beating hard and he felt twinges of sweat form at his collar. He felt uncomfortable despite the cool room temperature and smooth natural light coming in from the window, and the pleasant homely smell of his apartment.

“Dip, really, there's nothing to be ashamed of.” Mabel said. She tried reaching out with her hand, as though to grab hold of Dipper's. To her surprise, her twin brother recoiled from her touch.

“You're-You're not serious are you?” Dipper said, his stunned attitude causing him to stammer. 

Mabel looked visibly hurt by her brother's reaction and started intently into his eyes, as though trying to figure out what was bothering him so much. Tyrone looked even more concerned. 

“Dip,” Mabel began, but Dipper didn't hear her finish. He walked straight past her, avoiding contact with Tyrone as he grabbed his wallet from the shelf by the door. “I need,” He said while quickly putting on his shoes, “I need to take a walk or something.”

“Dipper, we need to-” Mabel tried, but Dipper continued to ignore her. He remained almost oblivious to her pleas as he hastily stuffed his wallet into his pocket and reached for the handle. 

“Dipper, wait!” Mabel nearly cried out. Dipper looked over his shoulder, seeing the hurt in both Tyrone's and Mabel's face. 

“I gotta go.” Dipper Pines said quietly, and he opened the door and left, leaving his siblings alone.


	3. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper comes to terms with the events of last night.

In retrospect, it was rather impressive how Dipper managed to maneuver himself down the stairs of his apartment building without incident, considering the rapid pace at which he descended the flights of stairs. Never before in Dipper's life had ever been driven by such a strong desire to get as far away from his siblings as possible. It was unthinkable really, I mean, the Pines Triplets were called the Pines Triplets for a reason. Dipper did everything with his siblings, and while there were times when he did enjoy his personal space, never had he been driven with such an intense desire to never see his brother and sister again. 

At one point, they were inseparable. Now, Dipper couldn't reach the exit door of the building fast enough. It was funny how life could be so dramatically altered in such a few short moments. After all, it wasn't the actual events of last night that had driven Dipper to flee, it was the few key moments of realization that had driven his instinct to run. A few short moments to turn his life upside down.

It wasn't anger or fury driving Dipper, not really at least, in their pure forms. And it certainly wasn't directed at his siblings, not truly. No, the shame and disgust that drove Dipper to rapidly leave behind his apartment building and blindly began speed walking down the streets was internally focused. Dipper could scarcely stand to look at his own reflection, causing him to intentionally avoid any window shops that lined the sidewalks, and the puddles that pooled near the curbs and the streets. To see himself, to see his expression, his disheveled state, would only drive home the agony that was running wild in the confines of his skull.

He had slept with his brother and sister. And they seemed none the wiser about the mistake that they had just committed. If their intimacy last night wasn't hard enough to swallow, the reactions of his siblings seemed all the more unfathomable. What were they thinking? How could they just laugh it off, pretend like what they had just done was not some gross or moral norms? Even more unbelievable had been their reaction to his reaction, as though they were surprised that he found the whole act shocking. 

What were they thinking, Dipper pondered as he narrowly avoided running straight into another person. He awkwardly mumbled an apology as he drove past the person, ignoring the confused look the bystander gave Dipper, no doubt confused as to why the disheveled young man was walking down the streets of Concord with his head low, and a look of shame and regret on his face.

Dipper had a difficult time differentiating which was more troubling to him, his siblings reaction or the simple fact that he had sex with his brother and sister. Making matters worse was that every time he thought of either Mabel or Tyrone, his mind involuntarily conjured up flashes of memories from the previous night, and with each passing minute as the grogginess continued to wear off, were becoming strikingly more clear. Blurs and hazes were being replaced with solid outlines and movements, and the more Dipper's memories activated, the better he could remember the previous night's antics.

He could remember now when the triplets had finally decided to call it a night of bar hopping and return to the apartment. It was something of a miracle they had actually made it back as fast as they had, given that at that point in the night Tyrone had been reduced to alternating between mumbling incoherently and giggling, while Mabel felt the need to shout out her name and wave her hands about as though she was announcing her entry onto some kind of stage. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn't help but find absolutely everything hilarious, including laughing for five minutes nonstop at a parking meter because it “looked sad.”

In fact, as he walked Dipper suddenly realized he was walking on the same sidewalk as the one he and his siblings had taken to return to their apartment last night. As though afraid that by remaining on it he was at risk of repeating the night's escapades, he hurriedly changed sidewalks, walking across the nearest crosswalk as soon as possible, almost getting hit by a car in the process. 

He ignored the car horn that followed and instead kept walking, changing direction but still lacking any kind of final destination or objective. He wasn't sure he had one besides getting as far away from his apartment as possible. 

What was wrong with him? What kind of messed up mind did he have to posses to even entertain the thought of sleeping with his siblings? Was he mental? Was this just the first sing of an impending mental collapse that was soon to come crashing down and destroy every fiber of his sanity? It seemed like a strong possibility. After last night, he could rule nothing out.

But what about his sister and brother, Dipper thought? Why had they reacted the way they did? They seemed so, nonchalant, about the whole thing. Mabel almost seemed ready to dismiss it. Why? Was she not ashamed? What about Tyrone? He had just stood there, echoing Mabel's sentiments. He must've felt the same way. What if they really didn't think it was a big deal? What if they even...didn't regret it?

Dipper shook his head abruptly. No, that was ridiculous. There was no way Mabel and Tyrone both couldn't just be okay with what happened last night. That would be unbelievable. No, Dipper concluded, they just wanted to pretend like it hadn't happened. Which was understandable, the more Dipper thought about it.

Of course, they just wanted to forget about it. Pretend it never happened. Dipper could see the appeal of it. The more he pondered it, the more he concluded that was probably the best course of action to take. Just pretend it never happened. But was that even possible?

Dipper's feet ground to a halt as he finally raised his head to look around. His aimless desire to put as much difference between himself and his siblings had wound up ending just at the entrance to the local park. Dipper paused for a moment. He had been here before. On several occasions Mabel had dragged him and Tyrone out here for a variety of activities, including a picnic, a game of ultimate Frisbee, and kite flying. Those were pleasant memories, a far-cry from the tormenting thoughts that were still whirling around Dipper's skull.

He looked at the park entrance once more. Beyond the small black fence a pleasant scene of a grassy field and small groves of trees awaited. Other people were present in small groups, probably families and couples, enjoying the warm air and the bright sun. A nearby skate park was currently occupied by a group of guys trying out new tricks. One family walked their adorable Labrador down one of the walkways. It was a peaceful setting, a place to find peace. 

But as Dipper walked into the park, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he walked by a group of three friends discussing where they should go eat lunch, Dipper could've sworn he saw them track him with their eyes. As he made his way past an elderly couple enjoying the sun, he felt their eyes bore into him. Dipper did his best to stay focused on the paved path ahead of him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that these people were watching him. 

Did they know? Of course not, Dipper reasoned. Then why did it feel like they were judging him? Perhaps they could sense the guilt on him? It seemed ludicrous, but like on so many instances prior, Dipper couldn't dismiss it, not after all that had happened. But who were they to judge him? Didn't they realize that Dipper had been drunk? That he had been intoxicated, barely able to claim responsibility for his own actions? It's not like he wanted to have sex with his siblings.

Dipper paused next to a park bench that was unoccupied. He paused because for the briefest of moments, just a mere instant in time, his mind replayed the memories from the previous night. But for the first time that day, when the images flashed before his eyes and the sensations crept back in resonance, he didn't mentally recoil. In fact, when he revisited the memories a second time, particularly the aspects of watching both Tyrone and Mabel fumble with their clothing, and finally seeing what lay underneath brought forth more reactions from Dipper, but disgust was not among them.

Dipper froze. As though swept about by a current, the Pines triplet was unable to prevent himself from recollecting the barrage of senses that sex with both Mabel and Tyrone had elicited. And as he remembered more and more, from the grappling of hips and the pressing of lips, he suddenly found himself almost stirred, lost in the flush of hormones that quickly filled his veins.

Dipper sat down on the bench, face expressionless. He swallowed uncomfortably. A growing sense of dread was forming in his gut, slowly building up until it threatened to burst out of Dipper's throat. He tried to squash it, but the more he tried the stronger it seemed to grow, pressing against the confines of his body and mind. He shifted on the bench nervously. If seemed as futile as trying to hold back a tidal wave, but Dipper continued to resist the urge to admit the unbearable reality. The more he thought about last night, the more the thoughts of disgust and shame seemed to recede. Instead they were replaced by sentiments that seemed appropriate for sex; arousal, desire, satisfaction, and the always present sentiment of intimacy that came with getting down with someone and doing the deed. I'm running out of euphemisms for sex here, but you get what I mean, right? 

It hit Dipper like whiplash, and he shivered. There was no denying it any longer. Dipper had slept with his twin sister and brother, and to add the embarrassing cherry on top, he found himself remembering it more pleasantly than he should have. Dipper's hands fell to grip the seat of the bench tightly. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. 

But it was, and now it stared Dipper in the face, taunting him. Where had he gone wrong? Had the events of Gravity Falls really messed him up that bad? Was this an effect of Bill's possession so long ago? How else could he explain his growing enjoyment at recalling the memories of last night? 

The idle, swaying branches of nearby trees offered no answer.

Dipper remained sitting at the bench for a long time. How long he wasn't sure; time seemed to fade away after a while. He remained glued to the bench, staring down at the featureless pavement before him, his mind gone. Everything he could think of reminded somehow of last night. And when he did, he could no longer deny the satisfaction he had gotten from the whole affair. It was disgusting, yet he felt no disgust, it was shameful, yet Dipper Pines felt no shame. Every effort he tried at rationalizing the situation, borne out of a scientific mindset drilled into him by Great Uncle Ford, failed to justify or explain how Dipper felt. Maybe he was just crazy, or sick, or messed up in the head.

Dipper didn't notice the approaching figure, nor did he hear the footsteps, but when the familiar voice called out, his head poked up, snapping out of his trance and period of self-reflection.

“Dip, that you?” The voice asked.

Dipper looked up to the origin of the voice. He might as well have been looking into a mirror.   
Tyrone Pines bore pretty much the same facial features as Dipper Pines. Apart from the small patch of hair on Dipper's chin that Tyrone had decided to forgo in favor of remaining clean shaven, the two brothers were nearly identical. Tyrone bore an expression of concern that was clearly etched into his the shape of his mouth and the intensity of his stare. The Pines brothers stared at one another for a moment, unsure of how to proceed until Dipper awkwardly attempted to fill the void.

“Oh, uh, hey bro, uh, what are you doing here?” Dipper asked.

“Looking for you.” Tyrone said as though it were obvious. “You kinda ran out on us.”

“Yeah.” Was all Dipper could muster. He found himself at a loss for words, unable to come to terms with his previous acknowledgments in the face of his brother. After all, what was he supposed to say? Hey bro, I was just thinking about last night when we fucked each other and our sister. How are you? Lovely day, huh?

Tyrone looked as lost as Dipper, apparently having not established exactly what he was going to do when he actually found Dipper. He glanced around, and after seeing no one else was around, he finally offered up “Look man, I think we need to talk.”

Dipper almost asked “About what?”, but caught himself. Of course Tyrone wanted to talk. Probably to say how both he and Mabel would prefer to just pretend the whole thing had never happened. And of course, Dipper would have to contrast that with the fact that he was increasingly fond of thinking back to last night, his disgust replaced slowly by affirmation that had, after all, enjoyed himself. Tyrone of course would never understand, Dipper concluded. 

“Yeah?” Dipper said.

“Yeah...” Tyrone said uncertainly. “Can I sit down?” 

Dipper nodded, but when Tyrone did take a seat, Dipper reflexively inched away. Tyrone was taken back, and Dipper, seemingly surprised at his involuntary action, looked away nervously. The two Pines brothers sat on the bench a few inches apart, not saying anything. Dipper tried to find interest in the trees and people in the distance, while Tyrone seemed to be struggling to figure out just what to say. When he finally had settled on something, he took a deep breathe and began.

“Look Dip, about what happened last night,” Tyrone began, “Mabel and I were talking, and we both agreed, that, um, well, we both feel-”

“That you just want to pretend it didn't happen.” Dipper concluded, without looking at Tyrone. To his surprise however Tyrone did not acknowledge that, in fact he remained silent long enough for Dipper to finally turn over and meet his brother's gaze. He found Tyrone looking like he was almost taken back by Dipper's suggestion. 

“I mean,” Dipper said,” What's what you guys want, right?”

Tyrone stared back at Dipper for a few moments before speaking. “Well, actually, we uh-”

Dipper suddenly became very confused. What was Tyrone getting at?

“Well, ya see,” Tyrone tried to find the right words, “It's just, well, Mabel and I both agreed that of course, being drunk, ya know, probably had a big affect on it all, but I mean, you know, acting on impulses and all that...”

Dipper continued to stare at Tyrone, apparently not processing what his twin brother was trying to get at . Tyrone's cheeks flushed red under Dipper's gaze, flustered by his brother's reaction. “But I mean, those impulses had to come from somewhere, right? They don't just, uh, pop out of nowhere, right?” 

If this was supposed to be a sales pitch, Tyrone was struggling. Shit Tyrone, get it together, he thought to himself. “Look, it's just, Mabel and I thought that since it happened, maybe ya know, it's like a sign that, we uh, always kind of...” He trailed off, hoping that Dipper would maybe catch on. But his brother's expression remained one of confusion.

Dipper indeed was confused. He had thus far been operating under the assumption that Mabel and Tyrone had simply wanted to forget the whole thing, which he assumed would be the natural reaction to the whole event. To hear Tyrone speak of it in another manner, in fact just to hear him suggest anything other than what Dipper had expected to hear, was troubling. It was in fact something of an irony, that Dipper had accepted the reality that he enjoyed the previous night's escapades to a degree but simultaneous refused to accept the idea that Tyrone and Mabel might've felt the same way. It was a conflicting sentiment and not something Dipper would've normally fallen into, but hey, you try sleeping with your siblings and not come out of it just a little thrown off.

So as Tyrone continued to try to explain where he and Mabel were coming from, it only drove Dipper into a more confused and unsettled state. He couldn't fathom right now the idea that his siblings possibly shared his sentiments, and as Tyrone struggled on, Dipper found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“So we were hoping that, you know, maybe we could just sit down and talk this out, ya know? Maybe order a pizza, Mabel said, and-”

“You can't be serious.” Dipper interrupted. 

Tyrone looked at his brother with uncertain eyes, not expecting that response. “I mean, why not?” He asked somewhat sheepishly. 

Dipper shook his head. “I mean, you just can't be. Are you even hearing yourself?”

Earlier, Tyrone had persuaded Mabel it would be better for just one of them to go, as Dipper's earlier reaction gave off the indication that seeing both of them again so soon would only drive him away further. Now Tyrone was sincerely regretting leaving Mabel behind at the apartment. She had always been better with emotions, and now he was sorely missing her backup. 

“Dip, I'm just saying-” Tyrone tried, but Dipper cut him off once more.

“Ty, you're talking crazy. I mean, what happened last night, it was wrong.”

“I mean,” Ty tried, “It's just me and Mabel-”

“You and Mabel what?” Dipper almost demanded. “What, you guys were just talking about this all without me?”

“Well yeah!” Tyrone said, starting to bring up his defenses at the sudden intensity of his brother. “You kinda ran out on us, ya know.”

“Yeah, because I needed to get away.” Dipper said firmly.

“So that's how it is?” Tyrone asked. “You're just going to run away now?”

“I wasn't running!” Dipper shot back. 

“You had me fooled.” Tyrone muttered.

“Don't start with me Ty.” Dipper grumbled. “I have enough shit on my mind right now.”

“And I don't?” Tyrone said. “Look, all Mabel and I said was that maybe we should just sit down and-”

“It's not something that you just sit around and talk out, Ty!” Dipper interrupted once again. “It was wrong, and we just need to move on.”

“But we can't just move on Dip!” Tyrone insisted.

“Yes we can! We just don't talk about it, and pretend it never happened.”

“That's never going to work!” 

“With that attitude, no it won't.”

“It's not an attitude.” Tyrone almost pleaded. “Mabel and I-”

“Mabel and you what, Ty?!” Dipper said with a raised voice. “You and Mabel have everything worked out, huh? Got it all figured out?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Tyrone fired back.

“Forget it.” Dipper finally said, folding his arms and looking away.

But Tyrone hadn't come this far to just to ignored. “No, I won't forget it! We need to talk about!” He tried to reach over to turn Dipper back to face him, but his brother rebuked him. 

“Dip, we can't just pretend-”

“Yes we can!”

“No we can't! It's insane!”

“No, what's insane is that you and Mabel actually want to talk more about this! Forget it Ty!”

“Dipper, quit trying to run away from it!”  
“I'm not running from anything!”

“Yeah you are, just like you bolted this morning, and now you're just trying to pretend like you're above this all, you're being a huge-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TYRONE!” Dipper suddenly shouted, loud enough that bystanders on a nearby hill looked over their shoulders.

In all their years of living together, Tyrone and Dipper had a few fights. It was inevitable of course, for siblings to argue, but they had always patched things up, sometimes as quickly as the argument started. And while a fair share of name calling and insults were traded, never had either brother gone so far as Dipper had.

Dipper exhaled as stared at Tyrone. His twin brother's posture had receded. The frustration that had previously been visible on his face was gone. So was his determination. It took Dipper a moment to recognize what exactly Tyrone looked like. To recognize the weakened expression in his eyes, the still and small mouth, the tug of his lips downward.

He looked hurt. 

A moment of silence passed between them. Dipper suddenly realized he had done something he had never done to his brother before. Just as he was about to say something, even though it would've just been a whisper of his brother's name, Tyrone Pines rose from the bench and left, leaving Dipper alone.

Against all odds, things had gone from bad to worse.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Dipper Pines could admit to a number of mistakes in his lifetime. Not trusting Grunkle Stan, falling for Bill's trick, that one time in middle school with the ramen noodles and he and his triplets had agreed to never talk about ever again. Dipper could tell when he had screwed up, and now was one of those times.

Tyrone's pained expression haunted Dipper. Watching his twin brother slowly turn and leave Dipper alone in the park was growing ever harsher in hindsight, leaving him with a growing sense of guilt and shame, far more amplified than how he had been feeling earlier about the events of the previous night. Tyrone was his brother, his best friend, the one voice (other than his sister) that Dipper could always rely on through thick and thin. And now Dipper had driven him off.

Dipper was still sitting on that park bench, haven barely moved since Tyrone's departure. He didn't have the faintest idea of where to go from here. Part of him was okay with remaining on this bench for the foreseeable future, abandoning the rest of the world to live like a homeless person. Dipper knew he could never make it like that though; he was too soft to endure the hardships associated with being a hobo. Too soft for that, but harsh enough to lash out at his best friend in the whole world.

He could return to the apartment, but that would mean facing down Tyrone and Mabel once again. Dipper doubted if Tyrone ever wanted to see him ever again. What would Mabel say? Demand to know why Dipper had acted to angrily towards Tyrone? Dipper wasn't sure he had an answer. If he did, it was surely hollow and meaningless. How could he possibly face his siblings after he had left them so abruptly and then proceeded to drive them off when they tried to mend things?

Dipper's hands clasped to his face and his shoulders drooped once more. What had he done?

\--

Mabel Pines idly ran the brush through her hair, letting it glide from her roots to the tips past her shoulders. As she did so, her eyes remained locked on her reflection in the mirror, yet she stared past the simple glass portrait of her, hoping that something beyond would provide her with some guidance. She needed it now more than ever.

Mabel has always counted on herself being able to adapt to any social situation, to always make the best out of everything and turn even miserable sad sacks into smiles. It had more or less defined her childhood, and now as a young adult she drew on those lessons and experience in all facets of life. Today was supposed to be no exception, but life it seemed had other things in mind. Or more specifically, Dipper had other things in mind.

It had been just a few minutes since Tyrone had returned from his attempt to reconnect with Dipper. Mabel had been able to tell something was amiss almost as soon as her twin brother had walked in, as his drooped shoulders and frustrated look on his face clearly established that something was amiss. The absence of Dipper made it abundantly clear; Tyrone had failed. Tyrone had initially brushed off Mabel's attempts to talk about what had happened, but eventually he had been unable to resist his sister's persistence request for information.

In a less than joyous tone, Tyrone detailed his attempt to talk with Dipper down at the local park. In a clearly bitter manner he mentioned Dipper's rebuke, to which Mabel could barely withhold a gasp. Dipper, their normally docile, if paranoid, brother, could only be called upon to anger if it involved someone threatening his family. To see Dipper take out his anger against his own flesh and blood, especially someone he cared about so much as his siblings, it was just unnatural. It wasn't like Dipper at all. To make matters even worse, the more she thought about it the more she couldn't avoid placing the guilt on herself.

It had been her idea that the triplets celebrate their 21st birthday in style. After all, what better way to commemorate the legal ability to finally drink alcohol by drowning themselves in it? Mabel was convinced that the night would provide plenty of memories for the Pines triplets. And it was a hidden but still hopefully ambition of both Mabel and Tyrone that perhaps the night would provide the icebreaker to the mutual feelings of adoration that had been building for some time between the two. Tyrone and Mabel had first discovered their mutual attraction to one another in high school, but of course at first they had attempted to squander their feelings, driven to keep their secret just that, a secret. It was only in recent months had they finally emerged from their collective shells and considered actually acting on their impulses.

But both had acknowledged that to do so would've required the involvement of their brother, Dipper. The Pines triplets after all had done everything together! They had faced down demons, monsters, and the end of the world hand in hand. There would be no way to hide what they felt from one another, and so both Tyrone and Mabel had agreed that it would've been best if Dipper was made aware of their feelings. This became almost required after the two had spoken one night, and conferred that their brother was not outside their realm of preference.

Now it had all backfired. Dipper had reacted far worse than Mabel had anticipated, and now as she ran her hands through her hair once more, she felt an uneasy feeling threaten to spill over in his stomach. In the bathroom, she leaned forward to rest her hands on the sink, staring into her own eyes in the mirror. Mabel didn't deny she had made mistakes before; on more than one occasion her brothers had comforted her after the “man of her dreams” had ended up being a total douche, but this was different. Family always made it different.

Mabel sighed, lowering her head enough that her hair fell down around her face. She pushed it out of the way and left the bathroom, making her way to the living room of the apartment. On the couch facing the TV, Tyrone sat, arms folded, a perpetual frown still on his face. He said nothing as Mabel made her way to the couch and sat down next to him, folding her legs underneath her. If Tyrone took note of Mabel's presence, he showed no indication of it.

Mabel studied her brother as he pretended to watch TV. As one could expect, Tyrone bore a near prefect resemblance to Dipper. The sole distinction between the two apart from clothing was the clean shaven chin on Tyrone's face, compared to the small amount of facial hair Dipper permitted to grow. There were further differences between the two, but none of them physical. While Dipper prided himself on his intellectual capability, Tyrone was a bit more social and artistic, enjoying sketching and writing in his spare time. He wasn't as sociable or as optimistic as Mabel, but he struck up what Dipper and Mabel saw as a healthy balance between the two. More than anything, Tyrone was a mediator. It had been under that auspice that he had been the one to try to find Dipper, and hopefully ease the situation after Dipper had reacted so negatively. Tyrone's failure in doing so only served to drive home just how serious it was to Mabel.

Part of her wanted to be angry at Dipper. How could he yell at Tyrone, act as rudely, and just walk out on them? They were family, after all. But the more she thought about it the more shame she herself felt. It was her fault, she reasoned, as she re-examined everything that had occurred. She had misjudged how Dipper would react, tried and failed to deal with the damage control, and now her brothers were in emotional turmoil, as was their entire sibling relationship. Mabel couldn't help but feel like her failure was staring her in the face, taunting her. At one point she had prided herself as a matchmaker, but now it seemed like she was doomed to failure.

Mabel released a small sigh. “We done messed up, bro-bro.” She said quietly.

Tyrone snorted, almost contemptuously. Mabel took another look at her brother, wandering if he had more to say. Tyrone remained silent.

“What are we gonna do?” She asked, prodding him for some kind of response.

“Who cares.” Tyrone muttered.

“C'mon bro, don't say that...” Mabel said, though her heart wasn't really in it.

“Why not?” Tyrone said, finally ceasing to pretend he was watching TV. He turned his head and met Mabel's gaze head on, but unlike her's, his eyes were intense. “If Dipper's gonna act like a dick, then why should we bother?”

Mabel was taken back by Tyrone's intensity and tone. It was unlike him at all. Tyrone was a big ol' softy above all, and to hear him speak to derisively made Mabel uncomfortable. Was the situation even worse than she realized? “Dip's just going through a lot right now, I mean, we could've handled it better.”

Mabel was forced to admit to herself that she hadn't entirely planned out the night's events to such a degree that she had foreseen all possible consequences, and she was paying for it. Tyrone didn't seem to share her view point.

“If Dip's going to be an asshole, then why should we care? He's clearly disgusted and isn't in the mood to talk. I'd say we let him be.” Ty said dismissively.

Mabel looked at her brother in surprise. Ty and Dip were two constants in her life, and seeing them together, whether they were playing games, exploring, or just in school battling their way through schoolwork and tests. To hear Tyrone suggest abandoning Dipper was stunning. They truly had gone off the deep end. The sick feeling in Mabel's stomach intensified. How could she have been so wrong? Had she ruined their friendship forever? She couldn't imagine life without her two brothers, without seeing their smiles and faces, without hanging out with them at every opportunity. Even adulthood had not tempered their close ties. But now one night of indulgence seemed to have destroyed everything.

Mabel and Tyrone sat in silence on the couch, letting the nonsensical shows on the air fill the void. Neither of them moved much for the next few hours. Mabel herself remained lost in thought, trying to figure out a way to fix this all. Tyrone seemed mindless, just staring at the television screen and the flashing lights. Mabel wasn't sure if he was still in shock over what Dipper had said, of if Ty had simply resigned to doing nothing for the rest of the day. Both of them seemed content to remain on the couch for the rest of the night, which was steadily approaching as visible from the window as the sun descended below the horizon. Soon the television was the only source of light in the room. Neither of them got up to turn on the lights.

It was Mabel who eventually made the first move, shifting off her legs and crawling over next to Tyrone. Ty stiffened at first when she wrapped her arms around him, but slowly loosened up as his sister rested her head on his shoulders. It was soon clear by her body language and demeanor what she needed right now more than anything was a shoulder to lean on, and Ty wasn't about to turn away his sister, regardless of the days events. The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace and occasionally shifting in place to make the other more comfortable.

The knock on the door stirred both of them immediately, their heads snapping towards the walkway out of the living room. Neither moved for a moment, before their heads returned to gaze at one another. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be said. Slowly Tyrone and Mabel rose from the couch, and walked over the door. Tyrone considered checking the peep hole, but instead reached forward, grasping the door knob with a hand that was less than steady. Mabel noted Tyrone's previous determination seemed to have largely evaporated.

The door creaked open, and once again Tyrone was staring at a mirror.

Dipper look disheveled, probably a side effect of not having showered for the whole day while spending all his time outdoors. His hair was unkempt and unruly, and his eyes seemed tired. He didn't smile or nod when he saw his siblings, merely staring at both of them, eyes searching their faces for some sign. Neither Tyrone nor Mabel knew what to say, and so both remained silent, letting an awkward silence pass between the Pines triplets.

It was Dipper who finally broke the ice with a nervous shift of his feet and a reluctant speech. “Guys, I just wanna...”

He paused, seemingly unsure of how to proceed. “I just wanted to, well, say I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for walking out on you guys this morning.”

Mabel and Tyrone exchanged quick glances before returning their gazes to Dipper.

“And Ty...”

Tyrone involuntarily straightened up, meeting Dipper's eyes.

Dipper's face contorted into something that Mabel recognized as regret. “I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it, I was just...confused.”

Tyrone said nothing, and for a moment Mabel was afraid to find out how Ty would react. She was pleasantly surprised therefore when Tyrone threw his arms around Dipper and pulled his brother into a hug. Dipper, for his part, seemed taken back, but nevertheless recovered after a second and hugged back.

“Don't ever do that again.” Mabel could hear Tyrone say, muffled by the fact that his face was buried in Dipper's shoulder.

“I won't.” Came the quiet but firm reply.

“Aw, group hug!” Mabel declared, before joining her brothers. The Pines triplets, reunited once more, hugged it out. After a few moments, they let go, with Mabel noting that Tyrone seemed somewhat reluctant to un-embrace Dipper.

“Well come on in then silly.” Mabel said, reaching out and pulling Dipper into the apartment by the sleeve of his shirt. Dipper let himself be dragged back inside by his sister, who seemed eager to get the family back on their normal track. Before they could however, Dipper couldn't ignore the elephant in the room, or in his mind.

“Look guys, there's something I've wanted to say...” He began, uncertainly, prompted curious looks from both his siblings.

“Yeah?” Tyrone asked.

“Well, about last night...” Dipper began, “Well I was thinking about it, and um, you know I understand if you guys want to just, well, forget about it. But I gotta admit something.” Dipper took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach, but his words continue to stumbled out uncertainly. “I...I can't help but think back to what happened and I, look I know it's wrong, but-”

“But some part of you kind of liked it.” Mabel finished for him.

Dipper stared at his twin sister with a look of awe. He rubbed his neck and felt his heart beat a bit faster. “You-I mean, I-Yes.”

Mabel, to Dipper's surprise, looked almost relieved. “Dip, there's something Ty and I should tell you...”

–

Dipper was taken back at first, almost hurt, by the fact that Ty and Mabel hadn't told him about their own feelings at first, instead choosing to keep it secret at first. But as they explained it in greater detail, Dipper could see where they were coming from. It was understandable their reluctance, their secrecy, put into proper context. And on some level if was a relief to Dipper, to know that he wasn't alone, to know that the uncertain feeling in his gut was slowly fading away. A pressure being taken off his shoulders, a slow release after an unsteady and almost terrifying build up. Dipper felt calm after what seemed like an eternity.

And so he found himself later that night curled up on the couch with his siblings, Mabel lying across his lap, legs splayed all about. Tyrone sat next to him, slouched low enough that his head rested against Dipper's chest, leading into their embrace. He felt comfortable, and at ease, something he hadn't felt in some time. Because at the end of the night, when the last late night talk show had ended, and the triplets had retired to their ad-hoc bedroom, they did so with a kindred spirit, driven as much by curiosity of their newfound relationship as desire, their fresh anticipations tempered with experimentation, all on the foundation that when they awoke the next morning, they could enjoy the comfort of each others bodies in the early morning sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Gravity Falls fanfic I've ever written. It's short, and hopefully not the last.


End file.
